A Knight In Shining Sequence
by J.R. Heat
Summary: Scott deals with Allison finding out about him being a werewolf and is then hurt. Jackson and Allison help him through. Stiles deals with being biten by Peter and finds a girl to play with along the way. Jackson/allison/scott threesome & OC warning
1. Shattered

So a friend of Dereks pops in to help him. Yes, an OC, but read it anyway i promise you'll hate her. mwa ha ha. no realy she's all right. anyway so this will be totaly mature in later chapters. the'll be some non explicet, maybe, rape and this story will have slash, aka male x male so if you don't like that sort of thing get out now. realy. get out now i plan to be graphic. soo... andway plot? what plot.

Also i'm writing this before the season finale, because i couldn't efin wait anylonger damnit, so will be slightly off the rest of the show, unless i decide to fix it but that probably wont happen. so the pareings in this will maybe be

Scott/allison/jackson all threesome together

some ?secret?/Peter hale action

Stiles/scott past mentions, maybe more

Stiles/OC

btw, this is my first Fanfiction so be nice but give me some helpful critisizm please.

"A Knight in Shining Sequence"

Chapter One

Scott watched Allison climb onto the bus with the night with Peter and the Bus driver still lingering in his mind. That is until Allison Argent kissed the glass. Everything but Allison was wiped from his mind, making him smile happily. In that moment, she was his whole world, his everything. He would do anything for her, die for her, and tell her anything she ever wanted to know. And he meant _everything_. He loved her. He loved her with everything he had.

Unfortunately, with the distraction of the beautiful Allison Argent, Scott missed the sound of two trucks pulling up, noticing them only when his night was flooded with light. Confused, Scott looked back and forth between the trucks. He saw Allison's dad in one of the trucks and understanding hit him like a brick. Slowly, he turned back to see Allison confused and frightened. The tucks revved and it wasn't like it was on the lacrosse field, happened too fast. His wolf instincts kicked in without him, leaving his mind worrying about Allison and moving his body to save himself from being crushed by the trucks. When Scott's mind finally caught up to his body, he looked up slowly, dreading what he would see but needing to see it just the same. What he dreaded was what he saw, Allison, terrified…of _him_. His heart shattered. Right there on top of those trucks his heart broke into a million-billion tiny microscopic pieces and then they blew away into the wind. He had _just_ got Allison back and now he was losing her _again._

Pain pierced his side and the wolf was gone, frightened away until the hurt was gone. Scott had once again been too distracted by Allison to notice something important. This time he missed and arrow being fired at him. His minded blurred and he was falling. Up was down, down was up. He heard voices all around; one was Allison arguing with her father. What they were saying he, didn't know. He was dizzy. Where was he again? The moon was nice tonight. It was night? Someone pulled him up. He was down? Who's talking? He's tiered. Maybe he should sleep now, yeah that sound good.

NO!

Allison is afraid. Scott could hear her terrified voice. He had to help her, tell her everything is going to be okay. She'll forgive him and the can live happily ever after. Everything is going to be okay, he just has to open his mouth and tell her. Everything will be fine. It'll be fine because he loves her and he told her he loves her, so now everything will be perfect. He just has to speak. Just _speak_ damn it! SPEAK!

Wait. Is someone laughing? Who's laughing? Scott's mind cleared just enough to open his eyes and look around. Everyone was looking up and around like they were searching for something. Chris Argent was holding his daughter to his side and aiming his crossbow around above him as he searched.

Something tightened around Scott's neck and then pain shot through his spine and he was flying. By the time he was cradled in soft, slender arms he was unconscious. Out for the count. Gone off to Never Never Land. Comatose.


	2. A Mistake?

Okay so a better explanation of this story is in order: A Vampire friend of Derek's shows up to help him, because she owes him one. She sticks around a little while because she finds what's happening with Derek and his new "friends" interesting.

There will be character death. Rape/post rape angst. Threesomes. Slash. Teenager Angst. Bad language. Also Werewolf-Stiles because I'm totally praying for that to happen even though I know its not gona happen.

Also like I said, I started this before the Season Finale so things will differ from the show. I also changed a few scenes I _did_ see. Like the preview of 12, some of the scenes are there just slightly off.

Chapter 2

Peter Hale stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Okay, let's go," said the Alpha as he looked down at a distraught teen.

"I'm not just leaving her here," said Stiles sternly. Peter smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry," he said. "She'll be just fine. I'm sure that poor desperate child will find her soon."

Stiles stayed where he was: at Lydia's side and looking up at Peter fucking Hale. Said fucking Hale's smile slipped from his face and his eyes went red.

"Or I could just kill her here. _Now_. In front of you."

Stiles stood up fast. The fucking Alpha's smile was back.

"You _really_ are a smart kid," said Peter. "I like that." Peter grabbed Stiles' shoulder and began walking, pulling the teen along with him.

"Wonderful," sighed Stiles. "A creepy Alpha werewolf likes my intelligence."

`~*_*~'

Jackson was looking everywhere for the idiot known as Stiles Stilinski. The stupid nerd had run off after Jackson had confessed to him about telling the hunters about McCall and now Jackson had no idea what was going on. He came onto the lacrosse field just in time to see Stilinski get dragged off the field by some guy. He was just about to follow them when he saw _her_ lying in the middle of the field. As he got closer he saw the blood, he ran then. He ran to her as fast as he could and skidded to her side on his knees. He called her name again and again, praying to hear her annoying voice just one more time. Just one more time. Not knowing what to do but know he had to do something; Jackson picked Lydia up and headed back for the dance.

When he got to the parking lot he was hysterical. Jackson called for help, _screamed_ for it. He begged anyone and everyone to help. He even prayed to God to help him. All he could do now was scream.

`~*_*~'

Stiles typed away at his computer, looking for Scott's phone and fucking Derek Hale along with Scott's stupid _stupid_ fucking cell phone. Peter watched on silently. He was surprisingly amused by this teenager. The boy kept making ridicules facial expressions and grumbling angrily under his breath. It all made Peter want to go back in time and bite _this_ boy instead.

"There," exclaimed Stiles as he stood up and pointed at his computer screen. "That's where the cell phone and your creepy nephew are, an empty lot in the middle of the woods." The werewolf bent over and examined the map.

"Ah! I see, _that's_ where they kept him," said Peter as he stood up. "Interesting." Stiles' face contorted in confusion.

"Interesting?" he asked. "How is an empty lot interesting?" Peter didn't answer Stiles, he just gave him that _fucking_ smile again.

"Gimi your keys," the Alpha demanded. Stiles sighed.

"Careful, she grinds in second." Stiles replied as he handed over his keys. But instead of taking off with Stiles' baby, Peter bent the keys and handed them back. The Alpha then turn toward the door to leave.

"So you're not gona kill me?" asked Stiles, gesturing with his keys. Peter stepped towards Stiles and the teen was instantly terrified. "Oh. God."

"Don't you understand yet?" replied Peter. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and _fangs_ and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm gona give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

Stiles was shocked, he_ couldn't_ believe what he just heard. "What?"

"Do you want _the Bite_?" Stiles jaw fell open. "If it doesn't kill you, and it _could_; you'll become like us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a _picture_?" Peter took another step closer to Stiles. "That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could have easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more." Peter reached over and pulled up Stiles' arm by his wrist. "Yes or no?" He asks, moving his face closer to Stiles' arm.

Stiles was struck mute. He looked back and forth between Peter and his arm, trying to decide what to say. Peter's teeth elongated fast and then they were in Stiles' wrist, biting down hard. Pain shot up Stiles' arm, from his wrist to his shoulder. He gasps and yanks his arm away from the werewolf's grasp, the teeth tearing more flesh along the way. Stiles moaned and cradled his wrist to his chest.

"Good choice." Smirked Peter.

"I didn't say anything!" gasps Stiles.

"_Really_?" asks Peter. Then the _fucking_ smile was back and he walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, Stiles sank to the floor and hang his head.

"What have I _done_?" slips out of his lips almost too quite too hear.


	3. The Knight Shows Her Face

Okay, so this story keeps growing and getting longer in my mind, so if you get bored go ahead and give me suggestions. Also, now that I saw the season Finale I'll have to write _another_ fanfiction. Eventually. I'm gona try to keep writing so as to not go insane waiting for season two to come out.

BTW if you turn on E.T.(Benny Benassi radio edit) by Katy Perry at the first `~*_*~' you'll have "the girl" in your head. That's what I was listening to when I wrote that section. also listen to 'Vintage (sans drums) by break of reality' during the rescue aka the second `~*_*~'

Chapter 3

Jackson sat in the waiting room of a hospital, hoping to get news about his ex-girlfriend. His leg bounced in anticipation; hand on his mouth in an attempt to comfort him. The Sherriff walked into the waiting room on a mission. A young girl was dying and he had _no_ idea how or _why_. Jackson stood up when Sherriff Stilinski walked in.

"What happened?" ask the Sherriff.

"What? _I_ don't know," was Jackson's reply. The Sherriff snapped, he grabbed Jackson and pushed him up against a wall.

"Don't _**lie**_ to me, Jackson!" growled the Sherriff. "What happened to that girl?"

"This isn't my fault!" cried the teen.

"Then who's _is_ _it_?"

"I don't _know_!" yelled Jackson. The Sherriff sighed in irritation.

"Then what _do_ you know?"

"Stiles was there."

The Sherriff went deadly silent. "**What**?" he asked after a moment.

"I saw Stiles leaving the field with some guy."

"Some guy? Some guy like, Derek _Hale_?"

"I was too far away to see, but no I don't think it was Derek."

"So, you saw my son _leave_ the field, a field with a bleeding girl, with a man that was most likely _responsible_ for Lydia's injuries, and you're just telling someone about this _now_?" Jackson stayed silent. The Sherriff let go of the boy and turned around. He tried to compose himself and failed. Instead he started walking out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" cried Jackson. The Sherriff turned to look at the teen, anger and _fear_ clearly written on the man's face.

"I need to find my son," he replied. "Before someone else finds him dead in a ditch somewhere." Then the Sherriff was gone and the door swung back and forth from his exit. Jackson sank onto a chair, his shoulders sagging in shame.

`~*_*~'

Stiles was still sitting on the floor of his room with his feet splayed out in front of him and his back leaning against his bed. He cradled his still bleeding wrist to his chest. The pain throbbed throughout his whole arm. He no longer knew what to do. His mind went from one bad scenario to another; how he would tell Scott to what would happen with the hunters.

Suddenly his door flew open and hit the wall. A smiling petite girl walked in quickly, holding an unconscious Scott in her arms. Soon the young werewolf was dumped onto Stiles' bed and the girl was adjusting her shiny silver shirt. Then the girl finally looked to Stiles and her smile grew.

"Hey how's it goin-," said the girl in greeting. Stiles' jaw was open. He jumped up fast and faced the intruder.

"What? Who…what the hell is going on!" stuttered Stiles. "Who are _you_?"

The girl smirked and replied with, "I'm a friend of Derek's. Hunters tried to dognap your pet. He bled all over my car. And now that you're _all_ caught up…I'm gona go rescue Derek now, 'kay? Wonderful." The girl was at the window before Stiles' mind finally caught up.

"What! No wait! What happened!" cried Stiles.

"Look, I don't have time to debrief you right now, 'kay? Great. See ya!" replied the girl right before she jumped through the window and was gone.

Stiles was in shock. A tiny hot girl in a shiny shirt just dumped his werewolf best friend on his bed and then jumped out his window. Wait. Best friend. _**Scott**_! Stiles spun around and went to Scott's side.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled. "Come on man, wake _up._"

"Stiles?" moaned Scott, still not all there. That one word was, however, all Stiles needed to sigh and instantly relax. Stiles lay down next to Scott and slowly drifted off to sleep.

`~*_*~'

The moon wasn't full but it was still bright. A chill was in the air when the fog rolled in, obscuring the sight of many creatures. Andromeda, however, didn't need her sight for tracking a sent. She followed the Alpha werewolf's sent from the boy's house. She ran at top speed, swerving to avoid obstacles again and again. It wasn't a very safe thing to do, but it was necessary. Despite her calm demeanor at the human's house, she was desperately afraid that she wouldn't make it to Derek in time. If he died, she would never be able to repay her dept. This was _unacceptable_. Andromeda sped down an open hatch in the middle of the woods. The smell of blood stained the air. She came upon a fight past a bent metal door. Hunters were firing at an alpha werewolf, the wolf had a man hanging in its mouth by his neck, and Derek was on a wall; one chain off and digging at the next.

Andromeda had Derek free and out the door in the blink of a human eye. Literally. A roar broke the air from behind them and shook the world. Andromeda ran. She ran as fast as she could. She began to slow closer to her car. When they reached the car, she gently placed Derek in the passenger seat and speed to her own. The car spun out as it accelerated, spiting dirt and rocks in its wake.

When they were safely on the road, Derek gave a sigh and relaxed back into his seat. Andromeda glances over at Derek, then back at the road.

"We are_**so**_ even," she spits out. Derek takes her hand and gently kisses the back of it.

"Thank you," he sighs.

"You're welcome," she replies, equally gentle.

"So…" Derek begins as he releases Andromeda's hand, "where are we going?"

Andromeda smirks with her answer: "Your little human boy's house."

"What!" yells Derek, pissed. "Don't you have a hotel or something? Why can't we go there?"

"The alpha bit the boy. He's one of _you_ now. I thought that you'd want to welcome him into the family."

"What!"

"So, to Stiles' house we go."

Derek was glaring out at the road now. "Go faster." A women's joyous laughter filled the air.


	4. Confab

So this chapter is going to be a little long to make up for not updating in a while. Keep giving me reviews it makes me happy.

Warnings for this chapter are as follows: Scott bashing, sorry it just sort of came out that why. I'm kinda influenced by my dislike of Scott. Any advice on how to fix that? Character death. Nothing too bad in this chapter.

xXx

Chapter Four

Confab

Andromeda and Derek silently slipped through Stiles' window and Andromeda saw an adorable scene. Derek, on the other hand, was immune to the adorableness. Scott and Stiles were curled up next to each other on the bed, Stiles holding Scott's hand. Andromeda whipped out her cell and snapped a photo.

"This is _so_ my new background," she says. Derek simply stares at her. She looks back at him, smiles, and then shrugs. Derek then looks back at the sleeping teens.

Then he kicks the bed and yells, "Hey!"

The boys jerk awake, sit up and look for the offending noise. They both see Derek and Stiles calms down slightly, not completely because Derek _still_ scares him. Scott, however, freaks out. Thoughts went a little like this: _How did I get here? What's happening? How did Derek get here, where has he been? Who is that with him? What happened to Allison, is she okay? Where is she? Allison, __**Allison, **__**Allison!**_ What made it out of his mouth was, "Where's Allison, is she okay?" Everyone else in the room, who _wasn't_ a lovesick teenager, sighed and looked away.

"Don't," replied Andromeda. "I'm sure your little hunter girlfriend is _just_ fine."

"She's not a hunter," growled Scott, his eyes glowing.

"Well if she wasn't, she's gona be one _now_," laughed Andromeda.

Scott's face fell and tears rolled down his cheeks. "She was so _scared_," he sobs. Then he hangs his head and covers his eyes. "What am I gona do?"

"You're going to _shut __**up**_!" snaps Derek.

"Yeah!" agrees Andromeda. "This little confab isn't about you. Derek and I are here for the _adorable_ _**puppy**_!" She then looks to Stiles. "**Hi** puppy! Let me see your wrist." Scott's head shoots up and he stares at Stiles in shock.

"Who _are_ you?" asks Stiles. Andromeda ignores the question and instead, gets on the bed and begins to crawl towards Stiles.

"Come ooooonnn," she sings sweetly like you'd speak to a baby. "Gimi your wrist."

"No!" replies Stiles as he cradles his wrist to his chest and turns his body away from her. Her mask leaves with her smile and all emotion is gone, her green eyes colder than Derek's will ever be. Stiles freezes, as does Scott who was watching her and was now too close to escape. She reaches her hand out, palm up.

"Give me, your _wrist_." She demands once more, except this time, her voice is no longer cute, it's ice and causes everyone in the room but her to involuntarily shiver and causes Stiles to obey her immediately. And his obedience returns her mask, her face showing nothing but a gleeful girl. She pulls back his sleeve and looks at the healing wound. "See, Derek." She says, indicating the bite mark. Derek steps closer and takes a look. He then sighs and sits down on the computer chair.

"Is that a _bite_?" squeaks Scott.

"Yes, Scott." Stiles answers. "It's a bite."

"From the _Alpha_?"

Andromeda turns to look at Scott, her jaw falling slightly.

Stiles sees the look and says, "You'll have to forgive Scott, he's mildly retarded."

"Stiles!" yells Scott.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but if didn't tell her she'd never understand."

"Stop joking around! You've been bite?"

"Derek," Andromeda says, cutting in. "Go get some duct-tap. I can't take this kid anymore."

"Shut up!" Scott growls to Andromeda. "Who _are_ you anyway? And what are you _doing_ here?"

Andromeda lets Stiles' hand slip from her grasp, sits back and then replies. "I'm the women who saved your pathetic little teenage life. And I'm here, because I owed Derek a rescue."

"Beautiful rescue, by the way," says Derek.

"Why thank you," she replies to Derek. "That's so kind of you to say."

"You're welcome," says Derek, nodding his head.

"Well you've helped Derek," says Scott, stealing back into the conversation. "You can _both __**leave**_ now!"

With Scott's words the mask is gone again, except this time, instead of no emotion, _fury_ radiates off Andromeda. Her eyes become murderous and her lips pull back in a snarl, pull back enough for the boys to see her four fangs (two on the top jaw and two below). Everyone freezes again.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda whispers as she gets off the bed and stands up. Slowly, she stalks to the side of the bed that Scott is on. "Did you miss the part about me saving your life?" She says, right before she snatches the front of Scott's shirt, yanks him off the bed and then slams him against a wall. "Who are fore she snatches the front of Scott's shirt, yanks him off the bed and then slams him against a wall. "Who are _you_ to give _me_ orders?" she snarls. "I should kill you, you insignificant little **mutt**!"

"Wait!" interrupts Stiles. Green eyes flash to him.

"Wait for _what_?" she growls.

"I thought you were here for me? Forget Scott, talk to _me_."

"He says _one_ more word, and I mean _one_, and I cut his throat to ribbons and tear him in half."

"We understand," says Stiles, voice shaking as he gets a role of duct-tap out of a drawer and rips of a piece. Then before Scott can object, he's reaching between the frightening girl and the teen wolf and duct-taps Scott's mouth. Andromeda's fury slips away so she releases Scott.

"He's just upset," explains Stiles. "He won't talk to you that way tomorrow. He'll even apologies and thank you for saving him."

Scott glares and then reaches up to the tap, but before he can touch it, Stiles slaps his hand away. Scott puts his hand down and sulks and Andromeda 'hums' her approval.

"So…" begins Stiles, "Peter bit me. Now what?"

Andromeda smiles and sits down on the bed. "Derek was going to welcome you to the family."

"I was not," scoffs Derek.

"Really?" the woman asks, turning to look at Derek. "Then why _are_ we here?"

"I want to know _why_ Peter bit Stiles." Derek answers, then looks to Stiles for his answer, as does everyone else.

Stiles looks between everyone, then stops on Derek. "He said he wanted to give me a gift for helping him find you. By the way, how did you know he bit me?"

"She told me."

Stiles looks to the girl. "Who _are _you anyway? You never actually answered us."

"Sure I did," she giggles. "I'm a friend of Derek's."

"Yeah, okay. Got that part, I wouldn't mind a little more details though. Like, what's your name? Are you a 'Hale' werewolf or from another family of werewolves? That sort of thing."

"Oh!" she exclaims. "My name is Andromeda Cavaler, and neither. I'm not a werewolf."

"You have fangs!" cries Stiles.

"And what, you think that there are just werewolves and humans and that's it?"

"Well, not that you mention it, no. So, than what _are_ you?"

"Guess."

"Starts with a 'V'," helps Derek. Scott and Stiles both blanch.

"Vampire?" asks Stiles.

Andromeda grins enough to show fang, stands up and steps closer to Stiles. "That's right," she says. Then reaches up and coresses his face. "Does that frighten you, little pup?"

"A little," he answers.

"Why? Anything I do to you will heal, remember?"

Realization strikes Stiles. "Oooh yeaaaah." Then he smiles. "That means I don't have to be afraid of Derek anymore!"

As Andromeda laughs hysterically, Stiles' phone rings. He answers after shushing the vampire.

"Hey dad, what's up?" is Stiles' greeting.

"Where are you?"

"Home, where are _you_?"

"Don't lie to me Stiles, tell me where you are."

"Dad! I swear, I'm in my bedroom _right_ now. What's going on?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Dad! What's going _on!"_

"Lydia Martin is dead."


	5. The Morning After

So chapter five is up, Yay! I decided that you should all know what Andromeda looks like so I'm going to try and describe her more in this chapter and I drew some sketches of her, they look pretty bad but you get the general idea of what she looks like. Here's the link to pictures of her: kirasorano (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Andromeda-Sketches-254672277

Kirasorano (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/d47ps2j replace the (dot) with a '.' And youll be good to go.

Also, the good will be coming up soon. I hope.

Chapter Five

The Morning After

When the Sheriff arrived home, Andromeda and Derek were hiding on the roof and Scott sat on the bed next to an in shock Stiles. The sheriff barged into Stiles' room, intent on drilling his son with questions, but what he saw stopped him. Stiles was frozen, he was on the edge of his bed, cell phone held limply. He was devastated and it showed. Scott looked to the sheriff; worry clearly evident on his face.

"You can go home now, Scott," says the sheriff.

Scott gets up to leave and Stiles grabs his arm. Tears threaten to fall. Scott looks to Stiles' father, then back to Stiles. He chooses Stiles and sits back down next to Stiles.

The sheriff sighs and says, "Stiles, get some rest. Scott, will you make sure he does? I'll call your mother and let her know you're staying here tonight." Scott nods his answer. "Is he _physically_ hurt?" the sheriff asks. Scott shakes his head. And with that, the Stiles' father leaves.

xXx

Andromeda slips back into Stiles' room and watches Scott feebly try to get Stiles to move. Derek slips in, takes one look at Scott and Stiles, and then walks over and lifts Stiles up, easy peezy. Andromeda pulls the covers back and Derek lays Stiles on the bed. Andromeda then removes all of Stiles clothes except his boxers and covers him with the blankets. Scott stands stunned.

"Hey," whispers Derek. "Snap out of it and get in bed."

Scott blinks at Derek, and then obeys. Removing his clothes first and borrowing a pair of pajama bottoms from Stiles.

"You should rest too, Derek," says Andromeda.

"I'm fine," he replies.

"That may have _sounded_ like a suggestion, but it really wasn't."

Derek just stares at the vampire, so she allows her mask to slip from her eyes until Derek takes off his shoes. Then he too climbs into bed, on the other side of Stiles, putting Stiles in the middle between the two werewolves. Andromeda turns out the light. For the rest of the night, while to boys and man sleep, she stays standing next to the window, silently keeping watch.

xXx

Scott woke comfortable and warm. He slowly became aware of a body at his back and an arm slung over his waist. A familiar sent was all around him, making him almost slip back into oblivion. It 'almost' made him sleep. Instead, a voice kept him conscious.

"You should get up now," says the voice.

Scott's eyes spring open, but all he saw was the part of the room and the door.

"If you get up now, we can stop by your house so you can ready for school," says the voice once more. It came from behind him.

Scott carefully slid away from Stiles' embrace and looked around. The vampire was standing by the window and she was wearing a different outfit than she had on last night. Now she wore a short, tight, black dress. And instead of her hair going everywhere like it did before, it was neatly tied back in a low ponytail.

"I'm not leaving Stiles alone today," Scott says quietly, careful not to awaken his friend.

"He'll call if he needs you. And he won't be alone, _I'll_ be here. Besides, I think his daddy wants to have a _private_ little talk with him." She turns and looks at Scott and suddenly he realizes how naked he is. "And…" she continues, "don't you want to know how your hunter girlfriend is doing? You'll probably see her if you go to school." The vampire looks back out the window as Scott gets dressed.

xXx

Andromeda drove too fast. But who wouldn't with a car like hers. Scott sat on a leather seat in a cherry red 2011 Ford Mustang convertible*. Just looking at the car made him giddy and now he was _sitting_ in it. Scott felt awesome.

"So…" begins Scott, "where is Derek?"

"Stealing new clothes," answers Andromeda. "He said something about not wanting another 'Danny and Stiles incident'."

"When you get back, would you tell Stiles that I'll be there as soon as school is out?"

"Sure. If anything happens today call Stiles' cell and I'll be there in seconds. And by anything, I don't mean tell me if you fight with your girlfriend. Call if you talk to a hunter or Peter. Kay'?"

"Okay. Why call Stiles' phone and not yours?"

"'Cause I don't want you having my number."

The rest of the trip was made in silence, both enjoying to cool morning air.

xXx

Jackson stands on the front steps of the school, waiting. He was waiting for either McCall and/or Stilinski. He was waiting for them because _some_one was getting their ass kicked. Werewolf or not, someone was going to take responsibility. Jackson is pissed. His girlfriend, wait… _ex_-girlfriend is dead and it was Scott and Stiles' fault, mostly Scott's. If Scott wasn't a werewolf, or had just turned Jackson _days_ ago, he wouldn't have been in those woods last night and Lydia wouldn't have been on that field. If it wasn't for this _fucking_ werewolf mess, Lydia would still be alive.

Jackson watches a beautiful red mustang pull into the parking lot and then freezes when he sees who is in it. Sitting in the passenger seat is the object of his anger. But now he is confused, what is McCall doing in that car, and who is that totally hot girl driving? Seriously, she is like, _model_ hot, but not any model, _Victoria's_ _Secret_ model. She has a sweet face, a cute little nose, cute little 'kiss me' lips and then sexy, captivating eyes. She also has _curves_ but not chunky curves, _sexy_ curves**. She has a nice size rack and a tiny waist. He can't see her ass, but he imagines that it too is a nice size. Her hair is beautiful. Its pitch black and _long_, it is so long that as it lies over her shoulder, it falls across her thighs.

Jackson is stunned. He's also a little angry. He's stunned and angry. He doesn't like it that Scott is with this chick. He doesn't know _why_ he doesn't like it, he just _doesn't._ Maybe he was jealous of Scott. Yeah, the girl _is_ hot, ten out of ten hot. He can't be jealous of the _girl_. He doesn't care when Scott is with Allison so it had to be the girl he wants. Right? Right!

Jackson continues to watch.

xXx

When Andromeda and Scott pull up to the School, the vampire can hear all the kids start to gossip and wonder at whom she is and what she is doing with Scott. She is suddenly glade that she never went to school.

"So…" she begins. "Your peers are wondering who I am. Tell them that I'm a friend of Stiles; I'm staying at his house, as were you last night. Stiles isn't feeling well so _I_ gave you a ride. And don't make up any crap about me, you don't know anything about me, and that's what you'll tell them. Kay'?"

"Well, it's almost the truth so I don't think I'll have a problem," replies Scott.

"Good! Now run along little pup. Play nice with the humans."

Scott growls at Andromeda as he leaves. Andromeda feels a different sort of eye on her. She looks in the rear-view mirror and sees Allison and Chris Argent staring at her and Scott. Allison looking between her and Scott, Chris only has eyes for her; curiosity and suspicion dominating his expression. Feeling playful, the vampire turns her whole body around, almost standing up, and then she winks at Chris and blows him a kiss. Smiling, she turns back around and drives off. Everyone who saw, Allison, Jackson, Scott, and a few unfortunate students are shocked.

*I don't know if the 2011 Mustang comes in a convertible, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend it does.

**I thought this would be something Jackson would think; please forgive me for writing it.


	6. The Talk

Ok so yay! The next chapter is up! Also, I live off reviews. Seriously I didn't realize how much I would love the reviews; I check the reviews multiple times throughout the day. When I first saw that there were reviews for my story, my heart beat fast and I squealed. Seriously if there were people around and heard that they would have been like, "did that little teenager just see Bieber or what?" Which would have embarrassed the hell out of me because I'm an adult and Bieber creeps me out. I don't know why, he just does. Anyway, then I read the reviews and got a little teary eyed, don't judge me it's my first fanfic. Anyway I just want to say thanks for all the reviews. They make me really happy. And they make me post chapters faster ;) just sayin.

Warnings for this chapter: teen angst. The "f" word like once.

This chapter is also a little short because I didn't time this right, the next chapter is the rape, and I don't know how graphic I'm gona be yet, so you may want to just skip it and wait for the next chapter, I'll try to update two chapters in one day to make up for it.

So… On Wards

Chapter Six

The Talk

The sheriff waited for Scott to leave for school before he woke Stiles up. In the brief time since Scott had got up, Stiles had managed to sprawl across the bed and tangle his legs up in the sheets. His father's amused smile didn't last long and he sighed when he finally decided to awaken the teen. Stiles woke up when his dad gently shook him. At first, Stiles was just a normal and happy teen, wondering why his dad was waking him. Then the night before flooded back and he began to fall back into shock.

The sheriff snapped his fingers in front of Stiles' face and said, "No, no. Stay with me here, Stiles. I need you to talk to me."

"What would you like me to say?" asked Stiles, who looked up at his dad with sadness filling his whole being.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled Stiles' desk chair up close to the bed and sat down. "I want you to tell me what happened last night," said the man gently.

"How would I…?"

"Don't lie to me Stiles." The Sheriff interrupted. "Jackson saw you leave the lacrosse field with a man, a man who was _not_ Derek Hale."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'." The gentle voice was gone and the stern 'sheriff voice' was out in full force. "What _happened_, Stiles!" Stiles remained speechless. "Stiles!"

"I don't know where to start." Stiles snapped.

"How 'bout, who was the man?"

"He never told me his name." Which was true, Peter never told Stiles his name, Derek did.

"And, what did he want?"

"He wanted me to help him find Derek."

"Derek!" the sheriff rocked back in the chair in shock. Stiles used this opportunity to get up and get dressed. Once fully clothed, his father asks, "What did he want with Derek?"

"He didn't say." Which kinda _is_ a lie, but saying, an alpha werewolf wanted to rescue his pack-mate from hunters didn't seem like it would go over well. Stiles sat back on his bed and faced his father.

"What made him think that _you_ could find Derek?" his father asks.

"That's what I asked _him_."

"What was his answer?"

"He said that I was 'the clever one'."

"Do you know if he found Derek?"

Stiles shrugged his answer.

"Okay, one more question. Why in the _hell_ did you go with him? He could've killed you!"

"He said if I didn't go with him he'd…"

"He'd what?"

"He said he'd kill Lydia." Stiles hung his head and looked at the floor. "He said that she'd be okay. He said someone would find her and she'd be just fine. He said she's _live_!"

"Stiles…"

"Oh _God_, I shouldn't have left her." Stiles sobbed.

His father placed a steadying hand on Stiles' shoulder and says, "You did everything you could."

"Dad, I _really_ liked her."

"I'm so sorry."

Stiles' father pulled him into an embrace and held him for a while; Stiles needing comfort for Lydia and the sheriff needing comfort from the thought of almost losing his son.

After some time Stiles finally says, "Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"I am at work. I'll call the sketch artist in a minute and wait for him here with you," the sheriff answered.

Stiles pulled away from his father and said in a panic, "I didn't see his face. It was dark. I can't describe him at all; I'm too much in shock."

"Stiles, what? You have to help us find him." His father says angrily.

"Don't make me lose you too," Stiles begged.

Comprehension shows on the sheriff's face. "Stiles, I'm a cop. I'll be fine."

"No! I'm losing you too. Okay? Not you too."

The Sheriff gives up with a sigh. "Okay."

"You should get to work," says Stiles.

"I'm not leaving you alone today. I'll take the day off."

"I kinda _want_ to be alone. At least for a while, so I can process. Scott won't be gone long either so…"

"Okay," concedes the sheriff. "Call me if you need anything," he says before leaving.

Stiles flopped back on his bed with a sigh. The sadness begun once again to swell within him. The girl he crushed on since the third grade was gone and it was _his_ fault. If he hadn't been so _fucking_ clever then she'd still be chasing after Jackson, and he'd be chasing her. The waves of sadness began to drown him and he choked as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Stop that!" said a voice full of irritation.

Stiles gasped and sat up quickly. Standing in front of him was the vampire known as Andromeda. Stiles wiped the tears from his and looked out the window at the morning sunlight. He looked back at Andromeda with a confused expression.

"I thought you said you were a vampire," he says.

Andromeda gives a pleased smile and says, "Scott didn't even notice that I was out in the sun, he sorta _is_ a little slow, isn't he?"

"Why aren't you bursting into flames?"

"Because I'm not a normal vampire. But explaining what I am is boring, let's go to the _mall_!"

"What do you mean by, 'not normal'?"

"Mall?"

"No."

"_Maaaaaall?"_

Stiles sighed. "Look, Andromeda, right? I kinda want to be alone right now so…"

"Nonsense," Andromeda interrupts. "Let's go to the mall," she said as she tugged on Stiles' arm.

"Someone important to me just died…"

"Yes, Linda. But that was _yesterday_. And I'm _bored_."

Stiles yanked his arm away and growled, "Her name was _Lydia_. And I don't _care_ if you're bored; I'm not here to entertain you."

Andromeda smiled sweetly and replied calmly, "Your eyes are glowing."

"What? Really!" said Stiles excitedly.

"Well now they stopped."

"What color were they?"

"Gold."

"That is so **awesome**!"

"Yes, very awesome. Can we go to the mall now?"

Stiles' sudden good mood went away in an instant and he said, "No! I'm not going to the mall with you!"

Andromeda's smile fell and she looked devastated. Her shoulders slumped and her whole body portrayed sadness. She looked away from Stiles as tears threatened in her eyes. Stiles' jaw dropped in shock. When a sob escaped from Andromeda's lips, Stiles jumped up and stood in front of her with his hand hovering to her.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry!" he said desperately.

"I just wanted to get your mind off the girl but you keep yelling at me," she sobs.

"Who's yelling? I'm not yelling?"

A tear slipped down her cheek and Stiles said in a panic, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, do you want to go to the mall?"

"T-the mall?" she stutters.

"Do you still want to go?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then let's go."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. The tears are completely gone as she dragged Stiles out the window and to her car.


	7. Hurt part 1

Okay so I decided to be as vague as possible with the bad bits so no worries.

Also, I am in need of assistants. I no longer know where I'm going with this story, I got bored with it and it left my mind so… any suggestions anyone could give me would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 7a

Hurt

Going to school after everything that happened felt strange to Scott. With every step, he felt like he should be with Stiles, not roaming the halls of Beacon Hills High School. He thought school should be cancelled, it was cancelled after the night with the Alpha, so why not this time. The lacrosse field was closed at least; it was surrounded by crime scene tape and filled with cops. It all just felt so wrong to be at school. The only reason Scott was even there today was for Alison, he _had_ to see if she was okay, but she was avoiding him. He caught glimpses of her, but every time he would try to go to her she'd be turning a corner and be gone. It almost seemed like she had miraculously acquired "Scott radar", she was always just out of reach. Then there was Jackson. Scott defiantly needed to avoid _him_. He could tell Jackson was pissed but he really couldn't deal with him right now. So the morning was spent chasing Alison and running away from Jackson. Wonderful.

The bell rang for break and Scott immediately went in search of Alison. He caught her sent and followed it, he followed it so precisely that he made it ten feet close to Jackson before he noticed him. Scott turned and fled just as Jackson raised his head and saw him.

"McCall, get your _ass_ back here!" growled Jackson, just loud enough for Scott's wolf hearing to pick up.

Instead of stopping however, Scott picked up his pace and practically ran from Jackson. He turned corners again and again in an attempt to lose the hot tempered jock. Finally Scott made it to sanctuary, the boy's locker-room. It was there he realized that he had just run away from Jackson. Jackson! What the _Fuck_! Why the hell did Scott McCall, a _werewolf,_ run away from Jackson Whittemore, werewolf wana-be but _human_, like a small frightened little girl? If he had to he could easily beat the crap out of the prick, so why didn't he? That's when made another realization: he felt guilty. Shame kept Scott from showing his face to Jackson and guilt kept him from hurting him. If he wasn't a werewolf Lydia wouldn't have died. The reason being at school felt so wrong was because he was only there to check on his _hunter_ girlfriend (possibly _ex_-girlfriend) while his best friend, the newly bitten werewolf best friend, grieved the death of the girl he'd loved most his life with a creepy bitch vampire from hell. He needed to go to Stiles _right_ now. What the fuck was he thinking listening to the vampire bitch. Scott turned to leave than froze.

"Peter!" escaped Scott's lips in a startled gasp.

"You didn't even sense me." Peter shook his head. "That's very disappointing. But I guess your distraction is understandable. It was a rough night last night, for a lot a people."

"What do _you_ want?" growled Scott.

"I'm looking for Derek, have you seen him?" Peter asked, but Scott just shook his head 'no'. "Really? Because…" Peter stepped up close to the teen, put his nose up close to Scott's throat and inhaled. "…His sent is all over you."

Scott's heart had begun to beat erratically ever since he saw Peter, but now it was almost beating out of his chest and his body was trembling. "I don't know where Derek is." Scott forced himself to growl.

The Alpha's hands shot forward and dug into Scott's shoulder's. Scott's pride left him then with a 'yip' of surprise/pain. Peter's eyes were glowing but the rest of his face remained calm. "Let's try that again, shall we?" Peter all but purred.

"Really! I don't know! He was gone when I woke up this morning."

Peter retracted his claws and as he rubbed his hands over the wounded shoulders he said, "Well that's not very helpful, but…" he placed his hand on Scott's head and gave it a pat. "Good boy."

Scott's pride came back with a vengeance in the form of a deep, angry growl and he slapped the offending hand away. "You got what you wanted," growled Scott. "You can leave now."

"Actually, I didn't get anything I wanted. I still don't know where Derek is and you still haven't agreed to be in my pack."

"I won't help you hurt anyone. I'll _never_ be a part of your pack." Righteous determination not to become a monster overrode Scott's instinctual fear of Peter Hale.

Peter's calm snapped and he threw the teen hard. Scott dented the lockers on impact. Before he could fall to the cold cement floor, Peter was holding him up against the lockers by the neck. Peter snarled, his eyes flashing red, but as Scott thrashed and growled, the Alpha stopped. He tilted his head and seemed to examine the boy.

"Ya know," Peter said conversationally like he hadn't just almost ripped Scott's throat to ribbons. "Maybe I've been going about this the wrong way. All you've heard is what _I_ get out of this, we've never really talked about what _you_ would get if you just joined me, except, you know, the whole not _dying_ bit."

"What could you possibly give me that would make killing people okay?"

The hand on Scott's neck loosened and suddenly his lips were covered by Peter's. Warmth and pleasure shot through Scott like electricity. He wanted to turn away and escape but it felt _so_ good. He felt disgusted but he also felt _nice_. It felt like _home_. It felt _right_, like giving his Alpha anything he wanted was the only thing he should thing about. And when did he start thinking of Peter as _his_ Alpha? Now it was Peter _Hale_ who was kissing him, murderous psychopath Peter Hale. Scott tried to move away but then his Alpha's hands are on his abs and warmth and pleasure followed them. Scott's shirt was then lifted off over his head and his Alpha's hands were _everywhere_, his tong was on Scott's and when the hell did he open his mouth for _that_. Scott's own hands clutched his Alpha's jacket but then it's _Peter's_ jacket and he needs to get away! But then his Alpha is flush up against him, a hand kneading his ass and hips are grinding into Scott's and it feels so _good_. The world tips and he's on the cold floor, his Alpha covering him and grinding down again and again. He's so caught up in the pleasure and his Alpha that his pants disappear along with his boxers in a blur.

Then something is wrong, _very _wrong. Scott's in _pain_, he hurts more than he's _ever_ hurt. He hurts but pleasure is still following the Alpha's hands and lips. Scott's mind and body are now _full_ of contradictions:

He feels more pleasure then he's ever felt, but he's in as much pain.

His Alpha is making him feel so good, but Peter is hurting him.

It feels like home, it feels disgusting.

He wants more, but he needs to escape.

He's dizzy, dizzy, dizzy. It's too much not enough he can't take anymore he _needs_ more.

Finally it's too much for Scott and he slips away into secure darkness that is unconsciousness.


	8. Hurt part 2

Okay so I made the bad bits of the last chapter as vague as possible so you don't have to worry. It's still a little raunchy though, but you're reading a rated m story so you should expect that. . any way so, this chapter is gona have some angst from Scott _and_ stiles but I'll try and make them feel better soon. I hope. I'm not really sure where this story is going anymore; I have some scenes I want to see, but… I don't know. Help me?

Chapter 7b

Hurt

Alison walked through school on edge. She kept her eyes open for Scott and avoided him like the plague. She didn't know what else to do, the first friend she had made here was just killed by a werewolf, the boy she thought she loved and who she thought loved _her_ _**was**_a werewolf and she was supposed to pretend that nothing happened. Her mom had told her to keep her mouth shut and to stop asking questions, she wasn't supposed to know about these things.

"Keeping her mouth shut" was difficult however, with Scott chasing her around school all morning. She wasn't even sure _why_ he was chasing her, to apologies for lying, to explain, or to rip her throat out for discovering what he was. Either way she couldn't face him.

The bell rang for break to end and Alison turned to head back to class and then immediately froze. It was _him_, the creep from the mall. She watched him walk casually out of the boy's locker-room and disappear around a corner. What the hell was _he_ doing here, is he a hunter, a wolf, or some third party who stumbled on this whole mess? Her mind was a blur of questions as she walked past the locker-room and on to class.

xXx

Stiles was pouting. He had realized during the drive to the mall that he had been manipulated. As the rock blared from the speakers and the vampire dance in her seat and drove _way_ to fast, it had dawned on him what had happened. And it pissed him off.

When they got to the mall Andromeda drug Stiles straight to the food court, which was actually empty for once, and forced him to pick something to eat. He got lasagna from a pizza place. Andromeda grabbed a smoothie and they sat down in the middle of the room.

Stiles' curiosity finally got the better of him and overrode his pouting. "So, what did you mean when you said you weren't a normal vampire?"

"How 'bout we play a game," She answered with a smirk. "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Kay?"

"Sure, whatever. I asked first." Stiles wave his hand in dismissal.

Andromeda giggled before she answered. "I'm half werewolf. What was Lydia like?"

"Whoa, what! Your half werewolf? How is _that_ possible?"

"Ah ahhh." Andromeda shook her finger. "That's not how the game works."

Stiles sighed. "Why would you want…"

"_My_ turn." She interrupted.

"Fine!" Stiles barked (pun not intended) and sat back. "She was…" he began but stopped to compose his thoughts. "Brilliant, she was brilliant but she hid it. She was gona grow up and win a Fields Medal she was so smart. She was so confident too ya-know. And beautiful, _so_ beautiful." Stiles stopped for a moment, then continued. "She was such a brat though," he said laughing. "She loved Jackson, no matter what she said to the contrary. Even when he treated her like crap she…" he stopped and looked back up to Andromeda, he hadn't realized he'd looked away. Her head was cocked to the side and she seemed to be examining him. Her face showed curiosity, like she wasn't sure how human emotions worked and was studying them. "I guess it's my turn." Stiles said then cleared his throat. "So uh, how are you half werewolf?"

"My father was a werewolf, from a long line of werewolves. My mother was a human who was turned into a vampire when she was pregnant. How long did you care for this girl?"

"I had a crush on her since the third grade. How old are you?"

"I'm not very good with numbers and dates and stuff like that, but I was three when Vlad died."

"Vlad the Impaler!" Stiles gasped.

"Yep. And now I get _two_ questions." She said with a smirk. "You wanted to be a werewolf, didn't you."

"Yes and no. I wanted the cool powers, but I don't want the whole full moon craze, hunted, Alpha crap."

Andromeda laughed at his answer. "I like you, you're adorable. Did you have fun when you were dancing with Lydia last night?"

"I…" Stiles choked on his answer but finally forced out "Yes."

"Then remember that and only that. I'm not telling you to forget, that's not possible, just don't wallow in the should-of, would-of, could-of's. Morn her, but don't waste your life doing it. Laying in bed the rest of your life crying won't honor her memory. Earlier you said you wanted to be alone, that's the stupidest thing I've heard you say, don't isolate yourself it won't help. If you need to cry, do it on someone's shoulder, not your pillow. Stay around people who care about you and want to help you. Do you understand me?" Needless to say, but Stiles was shocked. His eyes were wide and his jaw had fallen open. He still had enough sense to nod his head however. "Good."

It took stiles awhile, Andromeda almost finished her smoothie and his food was cold when he snapped out of it. "Hey," he said. "That was three questions, that means now _I_ get two."

Andromeda looked shocked for a moment, and then burst out laughing. It was contagious and Stiles laughed with her. When they finally quieted down Stiles asked, "So how many vampires are there?"

"One."

"One! What do you mean 'one'. You mean, there's only you? What happened!"

"Hunted to extinction."

"Wow. That's… wow!" Stiles didn't know what to say to that.

"It was their own fault. They got too cocky, too sure of themselves, too noticeable. They thought they were gods. My brother and I knew better. We were only children, ten years old and we knew better." Andromeda shook her head. "We told our father, he trusted our judgment and took us far away. He hated vampires. He threw a feast when word came that the vampires were being hunted down and killed by ordinary humans. It wasn't even hunters, it was townspeople. One town started it, the rest, emboldened by their success, followed. I felt no sorrow for them, only shame. It was like the sharks were taken out by plankton and I was related to those sharks."

"You have brother? Is he a werewolf?"

"He was my twin, a half-breed like me. He made a mistake and was killed a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Was it hunters?"

"No, it was a werewolf."

"What! Why would a werewolf kill your brother?"

"My purpose for this game has been accomplished, and I no longer wish to speak of these things." Andromeda stood up. "Let's go shopping, Kay? Wonderful." She giggled and skipped away. Stiles had to jump up and chase after her.

xXx

Jackson was pleased. He had started out pissed because McCall wouldn't stay still and let Jackson beat the crap out of him, but then Jackson had realized that a werewolf was running away from him with his tail between his legs. A _werewolf_!

At lunch Jackson decided to avoid the cafeteria with its memories of Lydia, and go the locker-room to work out instead. He expected to find it blissfully empty, he wasn't expecting McCall to be there, let alone _sleeping_ there. McCall was lying on a bench with a towel for a pillow and a jacket for a blanket. Well, beating up a werewolf could be a nice workout.

Jackson kicked the bench and yelled, "McCall!"

The other boy gasped awake and sat up quickly, but as soon as he was up, he was down again. Scott gasped for breath and curled into himself. The pain seemed to diminish though and slowly McCall uncurled and looked up at Jackson.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to kick your ass, were you hiding from me? That's pretty pathetic McCall, even for you."

McCall had the nerve not to listen to Jackson. In the middle of what he was saying, the werewolf had glance down and then he had just kept staring at the jacket that had slipped down onto his lap. Jackson did not appreciate being ignored so he stepped forward about to show McCall how he felt when suddenly the boy threw the jacket and darted off to the sinks. Before Jackson even knew what was happening, Scott was throwing up in a sin, which was not only disgusting, but totally unsanitary.

xXx

Alison could no longer hold in her curiosity. Her mind just kept asking question after question. All involving the creepy guy from the mall, questions like: why did he look so smug and satisfied coming out of the locker-room. She walked into said locker-room not knowing what to expect, but if anything, she wasn't expecting to find Scott and Jackson there. And she defiantly wasn't expecting to find Scott puking into a sink and Jackson just standing there looking confused/disgusted.

"Alison!" Jackson exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was uh… why is Scott throwing up in a sink?"

"Hell if _I_ know." Scott turned the faucet on and cleansed his mouth. When he stopped, Jackson stormed forward and spun him around. Scott cringed and tried to wriggle away from him but Jackson held on. "What is going on McCall!" he demanded.

Scott's eyes darted around, not staying on anyone or anything. "I…I need t-to…" he began and then he fished around his pockets to find his cell phone. He almost dropped it and in his scramble to catch it Jackson released him. He hit a button and then held the phone up to his ear. Speed Dial. He was either calling his mother, Stiles, or Alison. But maybe not, he could be calling some werewolf buddies Alison didn't know about. No, there wasn't any bitterness there, none at _all_.

"Stiles, the Alpha w-was…" Scott started to say but was interrupted.

Both Alison and Jackson exclaimed: "The Alpha!" at the same time.

Scott began to gasp and struggle for breath. Jackson didn't care or didn't notice because he grabbed Scott by his shirt and yanked him forward.

"The Alpha was here?" he yelled. "Where did he go, how long ago was he here, can I still catch up to him?" Jackson shook Scott, but Scott just looked terrified. He cringed and tried to get away from Jackson as he struggled to breathe.

"Jackson!" Alison snapped, "Look at him; I don't think he can help you." Jackson looked at Alison, then back to Scott. When he let go, Scott just kind of slipped to the floor. Alison kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek. He cringed away from her too, but at least he was looking at her now. "You need to calm down and breathe Scott." She said soothingly. "_Breathe_."

Scott's breathing eased and he leaned back against the wall under a sink. Alison's worry diminished, until Scott froze. He had glance over her shoulder and just _stopped_ and now he wasn't responding. She followed his line of sight to a jacket on the floor next to the lockers. It took her a moment, but soon she noticed that the jacket matched the one the creep from the mall had been wearing when he spoke to her.

Don don don! Poor scott. But at least Stiles will be okay now. Sorta. Anyway I hope this makes up for my crazy long inactivity. Also, please give me ideas.


	9. Cars, cars, cars

So I feel really bad for not updating in a really ridiculously long time. I'm so sorry. But I'm back and I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. I've been trying to work on some ideas for the story. I know how it will end now, but I don't know how to get there, so… I don't know.

Oh and on the season finale when the argents were like 'they'll be here soon" or something to that effect, did anyone else think omg the Winchesters are comeing?

Also I saw the actor who plays Chris Argent on the Secret Circle and he's a hunter there too and I'm like laughing my ass off and enjoying the duel huntership of chris argent. Rejoice with me for it is fantastic.

But there are so many crossovers that could be done for this show… but I really shouldn't be thinking about that right now, have to focus on _this_ story first right?

xXX

Chapter Eight

Cars, Cars, Cars

Stiles has decided never to ride in a car with Andromeda _ever_ again. He thought the drive to the mall was bad, but now he knew better. The vampire was driving so fast that Stiles was afraid to even open his eyes; she was swerving and passing cars like she was on a race track. Sure, Stiles appreciated getting to Scott as fast as possible, but he didn't want to _die_ on the way there! They got to the school and were parked faster than Stiles thought was physically possible.

"So Jackson said they were in the locker room." Said Stiles.

"I heard him."

Andromeda seemed to disappear and then reappear on the other side of the car. She lifted the teen out of the car and then Stiles found himself being set down in front of the boy's locker room before he had even realized Andromeda had touched him.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Stiles.

"Stiles?" called a voice, whom he recognized as Alison's, from the locker room.

"Yeah," he replied as he stepped inside.

"We're back here," called another voice; Jackson.

Stiles began to follow the voices when he cringed and covered his mouth and nose. "Oh God! What the _hell_ is that smell!" He cried. "Does it always smell like that!" Stiles continued in and found the trio by the sinks. When he saw the group, Stiles began to freak out a little bit. Alison being concerned he could understand, but _Jackson_ looking concerned and Scott huddled under a sink was really starting to worry him. Andromeda wasn't helping either; she had followed him in and was being very quiet and serious. The new wolf rushed to his best friend's side. "Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"He won't answer, he won't talk, and he just keeps staring at that jacket." Alison interrupted, and then pointed to said jacket.

Stiles looked at the jacket, and then to Andromeda, "Is that _his_?" he asked.

"See for yourself," she replied before grabbing the jacket and then flinging it at Stiles like the thing was diseased. The jacket hit Stiles in the face and he got a big sniff before it fell to his lap. Stiles shivered, and that was his answer.

"Who are you?" Alison asked the vampire.

"That's none of your concern, little huntress." Andromeda answered.

"What do we do, Andromeda? Scott's not snapping out of it." Asked Stiles.

Andromeda seemed to thing for a moment then said, "We'll take him home for now, he'll probably be more comfortable in his own space. Leave the jacket in the woods; we wouldn't want some helpless teen stumbling onto it."

"I'm going with Scott." Demanded Alison

"You're not going anywhere but back to class _huntress_ and if you even breathe a _word _of what you've seen today to your family, well…" Andromeda smirked enough to show fang, "I think you know what I'll say next."

"No offence, but I don't care who you think you are. Scott is obviously hurt and I'm not leaving his side until I know he's okay."

"What do you care if he's hurt, he's a werewolf, you're a hunter? He's easy prey you should be glad."

"Fuck you! I'm not a hunter and I don't care if Scott's a werewolf, I love him and I need to know he's okay!" Alison was startled by her own words. She really _did_ love Scott, and she didn't care what he was.

Andromeda just gave what Stiles now calls her 'trademark' smirk. "Well there we have it." She turned to Jackson. "You want to help too, pretty boy?" she asked the teen.

"Maybe." He replied. "Depends on what I'd have to do."

"Just tell the school peoples that Scott got sick and had to go home."

"How will he get home if he's sick?"

"I'm driving him, duh."

"No, I mean that's what they're gona ask."

"Oh right, they're nosy like that aren't they. Well, I've never been to school, so how do _you_ suggest we handle that?"

Jackson sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I'll tell them I'm taking him home."

"You sure? That would mean coming with us."

"Yeah sure, whatever. But I'll have to drive my own car; I'm not leaving it here."

"I'll ride with Jackson!" exclaimed Stiles. "I mean, someone has to put the jacket in the woods, you, Scott and Alison should go on ahead."

Andromeda gave a knowing smile, and then blurred out and she and Scott were gone.

"Hey!" yelled Alison. Then the blur came back and she too disappeared.

"Werewolves can move _that_ fast!" cried Jackson, his eyes wide as he freaked out.

"No, you idiot, werewolves can't move that fast. She's a vampire." Stiles answered.

Jackson's jaw fell open and his eyes widened even further.

xXx

Stiles hung Peter's jacket on a tree in the woods and then waited impatiently by Jackson's Porsche. When Jackson finally made his way out of the school, Stiles commanded him to hurry up.

"Shut up," growled Jackson. "I don't _have_ to help you freaks you know." Jackson unlocked the car and got in.

Stiles slide into the passenger seat and then asked, "Then why are you?"

"Because Scott still needs to get me turned into a werewolf." Jackson said as he turned the car on and pulled out.

"You're _still_ after that? After everything that's happened?"

"And what happened, exactly? To Lydia, what the hell happened last night?"

Stiles went quiet and his eyes glued to his lap. After about a minute of silence Stiles bit out, "The Alpha killed her."

"Why! Why would he do that?" Jackson yelled angrily.

Stiles spilled, he told the whole story that he couldn't tell his father. He may have left out the _small_ detail that Peter bit him however. After explaining how scared he had been and how he thought for sure that he was going to die this time, Stiles couldn't blink back the tears any longer so they streamed freely down his face. The sound of his gasping sobs filled the car until slowly, they began do subside. The car once again plunged into silence.

"So…" Jackson began, finally breaking the quiet. "So even if I had been a werewolf that still would have happened?"

"Are you kidding? The Alpha would have totally kicked your ass, he kicked _Derek's_ ass! Seriously, he tossed him around like he was nothing until Derek rolled over and obeyed his every command." Jackson whipped his head around to look and Stiles, his eyes open in shock. Stiles just nodded and said, "Yeah!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Jackson.

"I _know_!" Stiles replied.

"If the Alpha is that strong there really was nothing anyone could have done."

Stiles sighed and leaned back. "There really wasn't." Stiles paused for a second. "Huh."

"What?"

"I actually feel a lot better. I guess telling someone what happened and crying my eyes out really helped."

Jackson gave a quick laugh, but then his face contorted in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean 'telling someone what happened helped,' didn't you tell Scott?"

"I told him some of it, but he was more focused on other things that had happened last night. Things like Alison finding out he's a werewolf."

"Oh my God, that kid is obsessed!"

"Right! It's not natural right! No one should be this obsessed about another person, it's not healthy. I mean I was surprised he even fell for Alison in the first place considering he had a crush on _you_ since forever." Stiles said and then gasped and slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Wait, _what_!"

"I mean, I didn't mean… he didn't have a crush, I mean he uh… he didn't _like_ you, he… it… he uh… he wanted to _be_ you, that's it! 'Cause, you know, you where captain of the… I mean he didn't _like_… Ah damn. Can we just pretend I didn't say anything?"

"_No_, Stilnski. No we cannot."

Stiles moaned and sunk down in his seat.

"He had a crush on me?" Jackson continued.

"Yes." Stiles conceited defeat. "But once Alison showed up he completely forgot about having a crush on you I swear!"

"Good." Jackson said in a clipped voice. "That's good. That means it probably wasn't even a big deal."

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed, clinging to anything that would fix this situation. "Not a big deal at _all_!"

"It probably wasn't even a crush. He probably just admired me and misinterpreted it as a crush."

"Exactly! He's such an idiot and he'd never liked anyone before so he didn't know _what_ he was feeling."

"Yeah, and it's such a small, _simple_, misunderstanding that it's not even worth talking about, ever again."

"_Never_ again. I mean it's so small and insignificant it's not even worth mentioning again, ever."

"Yeah, Stilinski?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Absolutely."

The rest of the trip was made in complete silence.

xXx

By the time Andromeda, Alison and Scott got to Scott's house, the young werewolf was lucid. Once Andromeda got him in the car he had started fidgeting. He still wouldn't talk and he cringed away when Alison tried to touch him again, but at least he wasn't frozen anymore. As soon and they pulled up to Scott's house he scrambled out of the car and hurried up to his room. Andromeda calmly turned off the car and followed after him with Alison right behind her. When the girls got to Scott's room, he had already locked himself in the bathroom and had turned on the shower. Needless to say, Alison was a bit confused. As Andromeda plopped down on Scott's bed, Alison went over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Scott, are you okay?" Alison called out. "Scott?"

"Of course he's not okay." Andromeda said with a cheerful smile. "What are you an idiot?"

Alison glared at her. "Well how am I supposed to know if he's okay or not when he won't talk to me?" The vampire gave her a look that said 'you're such and idiot', and gestured to the bathroom. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean? He was freaking out earlier and now his just, taking a shower."

"He's not just taking a shower." Andromeda replied. Alison gave her the look the woman had just given her and gestured to the bathroom. The vampire gave a sigh that said 'I can't believe this' and then said, "I didn't say he wasn't taking a shower, I said he isn't _just_ taking a shower. There's a difference. He's probably scrubbing his skin raw in there."

"What are you talking ab… wait, do you know what happened to him?"

"Of course."

"How!"

"I could smell it the second I got to the locker room."

"Tell me what happened then." Alison demanded.

"Oh hell no. If Scott wants you to know _he'll_ tell you, but this is so-o-o-o-o not for me to say."

Just then the bathroom door flung open revealing and dripping, soap-covered Scott with a towel around his waist. "You know?" he asked. Alison stared at him is shock.

"That's what I _just_ said," Andromeda answered.

Scott stared at her the finally growled, "Then what he _fuck_ are you smiling for!"

"Why shouldn't I be, it didn't happen to _me. _Why should _I _be grumpy?"

"It's called empathy you psychotic bitch!" Scott slammed the door shut.*

"Meh." Andromeda said with a shrug.

"Would you just tell me what happened!" cried Alison

"Like I said, it's not for me to say."

"I don't care! I need some answers and Scott won't talk to me, he won't even _look_ at me and I need to know if that's because of what happened today or because he actually hates me because of my family and he was just using me to get close to them and now that we know what he is he doesn't need to pretend anymore and…"

"**No**!" cried Scott. The bathroom door opened again. "I said I loved you and I meant it, I love you Alison I wasn't using you I didn't even…"

"You've been lying to me this whole time Scott!"

"No! I just didn't tell you I was a werewolf but I didn't lie to you."

"Really, because I remember a certain night at the school incident where you were lying the _entire_ time!"

"Oh, well… yeah I did lie to you then, but that was to protect you…"

"How am I supposed to trust you Scott? You keep secrets from me, you lie to me, and you won't even tell me what happened to you _today_. How do you expect me to trust you when you don't even trust me?"

"I… I can't…"

"Well I can't either, Scott. I'm out of here." Alison turned to leave.

She got to the bedroom door, and then Scott blurted out, "He raped me!" Alison spun back around and looked at Scott. His eyes were on the floor and he was shaking. "He… my alpha…" Scott chocked out and then gasped like he just realized what he just said. He slammed the bathroom door shut once more.

Alison stood staring at the spot Scott had just vacated. She looked over to Andromeda who was still lounging on Scott's bed and asked, "Did he just say…?" The vampire just kept smiling as she cocked her head to the side. Alison ran and tried to open the bathroom door. When it wouldn't open she banged on it and yelled, "Scott! Scott, open the door!"

"No, I have to get it off," came the plea from behind the door.

"You have to get what off, Scott?"

"His _scent_! It's all over me and I have to get it off! I can't get it off oh God Alison it won't come off what do I do it won't come off!"

"Scott, open this door right now!" Alison resumed her banging and attempts to open the door. "Scott! Scott, let me in!"

Suddenly Alison was shoved away from the door and Andromeda was there. "Good _God_, huntress, do you _want_ the cops to get called? Stop that yelling!" exclaimed the vampire before she grasped the door handle, twisted her wrist and shoved. There was a crack and then the door swung open. Andromeda then moved her arm in a big, sweeping gesture and said, "Tada-a-a-a!"

Alison ignored her and rushed into the bathroom. She yanked back the shower curtain to find Scott scrubbing at his skin which looked like it was about to bleed. "Stop that!" she ordered as she grabbed both his wrists.

"I have to get it _off_!" he pleaded.

"It _is_ off," Alison said, her heart breaking. "You're clean, Scott. It's _all_ off."

"No, no!" whimpered Scott as he pulled his wrists away from Alison.

But before he could start scrubbing again, Alison wrapped her arms around him. Scott gasp and was about to jerk away, but his gasp had brought Alison's scent into his lungs. Scott paused, and then took a deep breath, inhaling more of Alison's scent. He collapsed against Alison then, his arms slipping around her waist as he sunk down in the tub. Alison held on and followed him down until she was kneeling beside the tub. Scott buried his nose into her neck, his head on her shoulder, and just breathed. "You're going to be okay." Alison said soothingly. "Scott, I'm right here. You're going to be okay."

The water stopped so Alison looked up and saw that Andromeda had snuck in behind her and had turned off the shower. She also had a towel that she laid across Scott's back. Alison moved her hands so that she could hold the towel in place. And with that the vampire left the room, leaving the young werewolf to calm down in his huntress' embrace in private.

XXX

*Okay so I think Scott gets a pass with his attitude here don't you? He's been through a lot and Andromeda was kinda being a bitch. Because yes, she did know what happened to scott and she could have handled that better. She did try and be sympathetic though by not blabbing to Alison.


	10. What to do, What to do

I know, I know. I haven't posted in forever, but I lost interest in this story and then I got busy. But the new season of Teen wolf came out and it made me want to work on this story again. So here it is. I know it's not a very long chapter, but I'm still having a little trouble figuring out how to write this story. Soo…. Yeah. Also, I filled up a whole note book with this story, no lie I had continue it in another notebook. XD

Chapter Nine

What To Do, What To Do

The woody smell of the fire enveloped the room. And even from the fire's place in the wall, it heated the room to almost unbearable levels. Kate Argent sat casually on a couch even as a plate was thrown and shattered on the mantle above the fire-place. Her brother marched over to the fire and used his arms to prop himself on the mantle.

"Feeling better?" Kate asked.

Chris shoved himself off the mantle, spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Kate. "Don't push me, Kate!" he all but yelled.

"I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression actually."

"You told her!"

"She found out." Kate says innocently.

"Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving for her, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her too."

"Because she needs too!" growls Kate, finally losing her temper with her brother.

"Why are you back here, you hate this town? I had a network of names I could have called, a lot closer than you, like Sam and Dean. But you called first." Chris says with suspicion evident in his voice.

Kate laughs and then asks, "So now you don't want my help?"

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping."

"Oh come on! I'm here to catch the Alpha." As Kate defends herself, Chris kneels down to pick up the broken pieces of the plate. Kate continues, "Remember, the one running around here killing people at random?"

"Not random." Chris quietly corrects.

"What?"

"Tyler said that sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire." Chris says, and then he turns around and looks at his sister.

Kate blinks and looks away. "Th-then that's even more reason for her to know 'cause they've always blamed her for that fire. It had to be Derek and some other relative…"

"There was a woman today with Scott McCall. I saw her when I dropped Alison off at school. She had black hair like Derek and she certainly had the attitude of an Alpha."

"Well, whoever the alpha is, I can guarantee, they're circling around to us as their last targets."

"I know. That's why you're taking Alison away tonight. You'll drive her to the house in Washington and stay there until I call."

Kate laughed as she stood up but she didn't sound very happy. "Are you kidding me? You're gona bench your star player in the last quarter?"

Chris slams the broken plate pieces back down, jumps up and then gets up in Kate's face and yells, "Get your things, I want you two on the road as soon as Alison gets home."

Kate stares into her brother's eyes, searching to see if he's serious and if she has anyway to maneuver in this fight. Finally she smirks and leaves. Chris unclenches his fists and takes a deep breath.

xXx

The cold air bite at Jackson and Stiles' skin as they climbed out of the car. Stiles pulled his jacket tight and walked up to the house. Everything was fine until he got to the door. It was like he could hear every heartbeat in the house, every car on the road, every bird in the trees. It was disorienting, his head started to spin. Stiles stumbled and put his hands over his ears. He was about to puke, when Andromeda's voice cut through the sounds.

"Hurry up and get up here." She said. "I'm bored as hell up here."

Stiles looked around but didn't see the vampire anywhere.

"Are you coming?" asked Jackson impatiently from the doorway.

The boys quickly made their way up stairs to Scott's room to find Alison and Scott sitting cross-legged in front of each other on the teen's bed and holding hands. Andromeda was leaning up against an open window and watched the boys as they entered. "Welcome." She said.

Scott turned around, "Stiles!" he called out. "Hi, I was just filling Alison in on, well… _everything_."

"Oh, well at least you're talking again." Replied Stiles.

Scott blushed and looked down. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem, just… What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe… maybe later?"

"Alright." Stiles said before he walked a little bit farther into the room but then stopped again and slammed his hand over his nose. "There's that smell again!"

"What smell?" asked Jackson.

"I don't know! I smelled it in the locker room and now here."

"Big woop." Sighed Jackson, but stiles no longer heard him because now he was looking at his best friend who's face had gone as white as the sheets he was sitting on.

"Scott? You okay?" Asked Stiles. Scott was suddenly on his feet and running for the bathroom.

"Scott!" cried Alison as she chased after him. Scott got to the bathroom and tried to shut the door but the lock was broken. Stiles heard the shower turn on as Alison opened the door and then closed it as much as she could behind her.

"I have to get it off!" cried Scott's broken sounding voice from the bathroom.

"it is off."

"No! He could smell it! It's still on me!"

"I take it I said something wrong." Said Stiles meekly.

"Freaks."

"Shut up, Jackson!"

Jackson barged into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Very soon after Stiles heard a 'Slap' and then Jackson say, "Calm down, McCall, your scaring Alison."

"Pst, Stiles" whispered Andromeda. Stiles had almost forgotten she was there, she was being so quite. She arched her finger at him, beckoning him over to her. When he got to her side, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "What did you _feel_ when you caught that sent?"

"Feel?" but then he thought about it. "Sick. Sick and…. Afraid." Stiles looked at Andromeda and saw that she looked surprised. "What was I _supposed_ to feel?"

She watched him for a moment, and just as she was about to answer, the trio came out of the bathroom bringing the strong sent of cologne with them. Scott looked to Stiles with hopeful, pleading eyes and asked, "Can you still smell it?"

Stiles took a deep breath and then said, "Nope, just cologne."

Scott's face lit up with the biggest smile, he turned to Jackson and said, "Thanks Jackson."

Jackson's cheeks turned pink as he said, "Idiot, you should have thought of it yourself."

"Yeah, sorry" laughed Scott.

"Why the hell does it stink like cologne it here," asked a voice from the doorway.

"Derek!" squealed Andromeda as she bound over to envelope the man in a breath stealing hug.

"Hi," Derek managed to choke out.

Andromeda loosened her hug enough for Derek to breath but she still hung on. She looked up into his eyes and gave him her sweetest smile. "I'm so glad you're here," she told him. "I'm starving."

Derek shoved her away, his amused expression replaced by a glare. "No!" he growled.

Andromeda looked shocked and hurt, "Wha... Why not?"

"Just stay away. I'm not feeding you."

The teenagers where all very confused.

"But…I didn't get to eat when I had planned to because I had to come here and rescue you!"

"And now you've done that, nothings keeping you here so go find another wolf to eat."

"What?" exclaimed Stiles. "Another wolf to eat?"

Ignoring .Stiles, Andromeda continued, "I like it here, it's interesting."

"That's not my problem."

"It will be your problem when, in my hunger, I eat a _human_ and go _homicidal_ on your ass."

"Wait, are you guys talking about blood?"

"Yes, Stiles" snapped Derek. "We're talking about blood, you Idiot."

"Were-wolf blood to be precise," added Andromeda. "And Derek is just being unreasonable. It's not like it will kill him and I can make it so he wouldn't feel a thing."

"Why don't you eat Scott?" Derek suggested.

"Eww!" cried Andromeda at the same time Scott exclaimed, "Hey!"

"What's wrong with Scott?" asked Stiles.

"No," she answered. Then she looked at Scott and then shivered and looked away. "Just… no."

Jackson laughed and Scott said, "Now I'm a little offended." Which made Jackson laugh harder.

"Why can't you eat a human?" asked Alison.

"Bad things would happen. Very. Bad. Things."

"What about me?" asked Stiles. "Could you feed off me?"

"You? Uh…hmm…" Andromeda examined Stiles with her eyes. "I'm not sure. You haven't fully changed yet."

"Wait, What!" yelled Jackson. "You got the bite! When! Why _you_!"

"Uh… Yes, last night, and because _I_ _helped_ the Alpha."

"Helped him? _You_, how?"

"Shut up, both of you." Andromeda interrupted. "I think eating Stiles could work. But I'd have to take just a sip at first to be sure."

"Um… I haven't agreed to this, I was just asking."

"But…but I could make sure you don't even feel it. Or I could make it feel really, _really_ good." Andromeda smirked.

"Pedophile," Derek whispered.

"Shut up."

Stiles' mouth hung open and his eyes were wide with shock.

"What do you say, little wolf? Would you pretty pretty _please_ let me have a little sip?" As Andromeda spoke she slowly made her way towards him from across the room.

"Okay," Stiles breathed.

"Leave him alone," growled Scott.

"No, it's okay Scott," assured Stiles. "You…" he coughs. "You said I wouldn't feel a thing right?"

"Aw, you don't want the pleasure?"

"No thanks."

"Well alright, 'numb' it is then," Andromeda sighs before she slips her hands to either side of the teen's head. Stiles watched her hands with confusion. "Don't look at my hands," says the vampire. "Look at my eyes." Stiles obeys. Slowly, Andromeda tilts Stiles' head and then moves her hand from his head to his shoulder. She moves her face down to his neck and then just as quick moves away again, her lips pursed and her brow crinkled in concentration.

"Are you gona do it or what?" asks Stiles nervously.

"It's already done," she replies.

"Seriously?" Stiles brushes his fingers over his neck and they come away bloodied.

"Hush now, I need to concentrate to make sure you're eatable."

"Well that's not something you hear every day."

"Speak for yourself," says Jackson.

"Shut up, both of you." Snaps Derek, his eyes intently watching Andromeda. Everyone followed his lead and watched.

After a time, Andromeda finally says, "Well it's a little toxic, but it should be safe for a quick fix because of the wolf in there."

"Good, then eat _him._" Derek states. Everyone but the vampire glares at him.

"Would you be willing to give a little more, Little Wolf?" she asks.

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Awesome!" Andromeda smiles and then she lightly touches his chin and he tilts his head for her. She moves her face to his neck again, but this time she takes a little longer. Enough time for Stiles to realize that Andromeda was close enough for him to feel the warmth coming off her body. But aren't vampires supposed to be cold. Andromeda moves away with her hand covering her mouth.

"Hey, now that we're do familiar and everything…" Stiles gestures to his neck. "Do you mind if I call you Andy? Your name is kinda' long."

"Andy? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yeah, never mind its stu…"

"I like it!" she interrupts.

"Cool."

"Can _I _call you Andy?" asks Derek.

"No. You know we probably shouldn't stay here, there are most likely hunter reinforcements on their way as we speak."

Derek threw a cloth to Stiles as Scott asks, "Where should we go?"

"I've got a place we can go to," Andy answers.

"Okay, let's go," Derek says before he goes out the door.

"What about clothes?" asks Scott.

"I'll get something for you later, now come on."

They all made it down stairs and into cars with Andy alone in her own car, leading the rest.

xXx

Andromeda's place was at the end of a winding, overgrown pathway that no one thought their cars could get through, especially Jackson with his Porsche. But made it they did to a little cabin hidden amongst the trees. It had stone around the bottom half, dark rich wood on the top, and ivy vines growing up all over it. It looked very… cozy.

Everyone got out of their cars and the teens looked very surprised.

"What?" asks Andy. "Expecting a mansion?"

"Kinda," Stiles answers.

"Yeah? Well I don't sparkle either. People notice mansions, but no one thinks twice about another cabin it the woods.

"How come it's not rotted?" asks Derek.

"I've got some humans to clean it up every now and then. Well, don't just stand there staring, let's go inside."

'Inside' was dark and smelled musty, and the sheets covering the furniture were all covered in dust.

"Let's get some air flow in here," Andy says as she lifts open a window, pushes open the wooden shutters and latches them in place. Derek, Stiles and Jackson start opening the rest as Scott and Alison start taking of all the sheets. With more light in the house, everyone could see that the inside matched the outside, cozy. The furniture was all wood except for the cushions on the couches, and there was a stone fire place. The kitchen counter was an "L" shaped stone slab. The front part of the house had the sofas and couch all situated in front of the fireplace. The back held the kitchen. To the right of the front door was a wall with two doors. After the windows were all open, Andromeda turns and says, "Okay, so I've only got two beds so we'll have to share and someone might have to sleep on the couch…"

"I'll take the couch," interrupts Derek

"Fine. My room is that first door there…" she points to the door closet to the front door. "The bathroom is between the two rooms and you can get in from both sides. I'll go into town in a bit and get gas for the generator but until then there are candles and matches in the cupboard. Oh! I suppose I'll have to get food too."

"That's nice and all… but now what?" asks Derek.

"Yeah, we can't just stay here," adds Jackson.

"What about school?" said Scott.

"Forget school, what about our _parents_!" Stiles said.

"Shut up, all of you!" Andromeda yelled. "For the foreseeable future, you have all been _kidnapped_! Except for you…" she points at Alison. "You're going home."

"What!" exclaimed the girl.

"You heard me. I'm not giving your family any more reason to track us down. And as for the rest of you, it's like this: stay here and live, or leave and die, or be tortured in Pretty boy Jackson's case. So… what's it gona be?" Andromeda's question was meet by silence.

"I can just go to Peter. " Derek said after a while. "I'll be safe with him, we're stronger together."

"Could you please just give me a few hours before you go running off to him, something doesn't feel right with that whole deal." Andromeda pleaded.

"Fine, but only a few hours."

"Thank you." Andy glances at Alison and then says as she heads for the door, "Ok huntress, lets go."

Alison hugs Scott tightly and says, "I'll see you soon." And then she follows after the vampire.

After they leave, Jackson says, "Well since we have some time, does someone what to fill me in on all that's happened?" he looks around the room.

Scott is the one who finally answers when he says, "Have a seat, this may take a while."

xXx

Andromeda and Alison pull up to the school just as the kids start pouring out the doors and into their respective cars and busses. Andromeda turns in her seat to face the girl. "Alison," she says. Alison jerks her head to look at the vampire, surprised she had said her name. Andromeda stares into Alison's eyes long enough to make the girl uncomfortable.

"What?" Alison asks

"Do you truly love that kid?"

"Yes."

Andromeda smiles, "Good. That's all I needed to know. Have fun explaining this to your parents." She says as she points at something behind Alison.

Alison turns and sees her father on his way to them. Alison then found herself shoved out of the car and onto the pavement. She watched as Andromeda drove crazily away, leaving her all alone to face her father.

_XXX

Dun dun duuuuun. XD ha ha yeah so sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't get a chance to proof read it before hand because its like 9oclock and I'm tired and my dad is borrowing my computer for the rest of the week so I was typing really fast to finish. Anyways, hope u like and please, ideas are greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

No More knight.

I'm sorry but I will no longer be writing this story. If You want to continue it, or you find someone to continue it, contact me and I'll give you Andromeda's back story so you can finish it.


End file.
